Jeunes et cons
by Caeme
Summary: Ils ont ri, espéré, aimé, détesté et vécu ensemble. Ils ont découvert de la vie son innocence, sa beauté, sa cruauté, sa magie et ses promesses et ont tout partagé à six. Et puis vint le temps des responsabilités et des choix, là où tout doit pouvoir être décidé quand la vie ne fait pourtant que commencer. Récit de six vies croisées et entremêlées qui évolueront au fil des années.


**Prologue**

Les derniers crépitements retentissent en hauteur et résonnent dans toute la ville. C'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui accueillit la fin de ces explosions vives et majestueuses, quand une pluie de couleurs termine sa course à des kilomètres de là. Debout au milieu de la foule euphorique, il y a ces adolescents qui se tombent dans les bras en se hurlant dans les oreilles leurs meilleurs vœux, et les joues claquent les unes contre les autres quand vient le temps des embrassades. Ça leur prend bien cinq minutes de terminer leur tour de promesses de bonheur et de santé, et ils finissent par se regarder en souriant, béats, avant d'éclater de rire parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait trop quoi dire pour meubler le silence.

Ils partagent encore un verre et débattent de la première soirée de cette nouvelle année, jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure des départs. Certains prévoient déjà une sortie le lendemain même, quand d'autres répètent pour la centième fois la destination de leurs vacances. Ils s'étreignent encore et encore, et laissent partir les autres. Six d'entre eux, plus solides, plus proches, s'échappent à leur tour des retardataires pour s'élancer jusqu'en haut de la colline qui surplombe la ville. Personne ne les retient ni ne les rejoint. Ils ont ce rituel que tous respectent, ce moment d'amitié dont ils ne peuvent se passer. Leurs silhouettes se détachent dans la faible lueur des guirlandes de Noël coincées dans les arbres.

Ils s'allongent dans l'herbe humide et s'effondrent les uns sur les autres dans un concert de protestations et de rires qui s'envolent dans la nuit. Leurs regards sont tournés vers ce ciel infini qui scintille et se reflète dans leurs prunelles. Ils ne prononcent plus un mot, se délectent du spectacle mystérieux qui se déroule là haut, tout au-dessus d'eux. C'est un manteau sombre qui les recouvre et qui paraît d'ordinaire si similaire soir après soir. Mais pour eux, cette nuit, c'est la promesse d'une vie qui ne leur a pas encore tout montré, et qui vient de tourner la page pour ouvrir un chapitre plein de nouvelles aventures. C'est une année 2013 qui leur appartient déjà, parce que sans se concerter, ils l'ont tout simplement décidé. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont cons, et ils rêvent d'un monde aux couleurs de leurs désirs. À leur âge, tout semble toujours aussi simple et à portée de main. Rien ne leur est hors d'atteinte, pas même la lune, qu'ils prévoient d'ailleurs de décrocher. Ensemble.

\- Hé, souffle l'un des jeunes à l'attention de celui qui squatte délibérément son ventre. Bon anniversaire vieux.

Les autres semblent prendre conscience de l'évidence et certains se redressent d'une traite pour sauter sur leur ami qui étouffe sous leur étreinte.

\- T'es officiellement majeur ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'être adulte ?

\- Bizarrement... Rien.

Et sous l'effet de l'alcool et de l'ambiance générale, ils hurlent une nouvelle fois de rire.

Leurs dix-huit ans, c'est en 2013 qu'ils vont arriver. Les uns après les autres, ils vont rentrer dans l'âge des obligations. Ils vont être stressés par bien des choses, devoir décider de leur avenir sans encore se douter que certains se tromperont et regretteront, quand d'autres s'épanouiront plus encore. Ils en chieront tous, parfois atrocement, et ils se déchireront de nombreuses fois, jamais sûrs qu'il y ait des réconciliations pour tout réparer. Ils choisiront des chemins différents et ils devront un jour se dire adieu.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils voient de la vie, c'est une explosion de rêves fugaces et de fragments de bonheur. À mille lieues de leur avenir, parce qu'ils en sont les architectes suprêmes, et parce qu'ensemble, ils ne doutent encore de rien.


End file.
